Aislamiento
by Daemandi
Summary: Cuatro años atrás, él murió por propia voluntad… Pero su muerte fue momentánea y su orgullo le impidió continuar con su vida. Aislado, solo y ciego, no espera encontrarse con un pasado que ha llorado sobre su tumba.
1. Chapter 1

Mi hermana menciono un headcanon similar a esto... Yo solo necesitaba escribirlo, desahogarme y continuar negándome la muerte del genio.

Espero les guste

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todo esto es de sus respectivos dueños.**

**De fans para fans, sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

Le gustaba el sonido húmedo del bastón contra la hierba; el cantar de las aves y la frescura del aire. Le gustaba la forma en que la gente se había acostumbrado a él y la manera en que se esforzaban por ayudarle en cuanto podían. Era gente humilde, amable y dulce que lo habían aceptado recién había llegado y que solían invitarlo por las tardes a beber el té con ellos.

Podía decirse que le gustaba esa forma de vida, que se había terminado de acostumbrar a la calma de esa aldea y que se encontraba cómodo en la pequeña casa que poseía. Desde el agua fría por las mañanas hasta la comida típica un tanto desagradable. Excepto por las noches.

En las noches se dedicaba a recorrer las heridas sonrosadas de su pecho y vientre, a untar cremas para que estas desaparecieran paulatinamente, a estirarse para evitar el entumecimiento de las articulaciones. A veces se sentía como un anciano… Y eso le dolía. Le dolía en el orgullo por lo que, de vez en cuando, la rabia, la tristeza y la vergüenza se amontonaban en lágrimas amargas que iban acompañadas de gritos ahogados, de golpes endebles y maldiciones exclamadas. Le dolía saber que era tan débil como para no regresar a su aldea aun cuando ya hubieran pasado cuatro años desde el día en que los ninjas médicos dieron su dictamen sobre su condición: durante los minutos en que su corazón había dejado de latir, muchas células cerebrales habían muerto, por lo que aun con entrenamiento y recuperación, no podría volver a ser el mismo: su cuerpo no volvería a ser tan ágil y rápido como antes, su mente se deterioraría antes de lo esperado y la muerte le llegaría antes de tiempo.

En alguna ocasión le había mencionado a alguien que si él hubiera estado en la misma situación que La bestia verde de Konoha, él hubiera abandonado su camino como ninja, hubiera buscado otra forma de vida, algo en lo que fuera tan bueno como lo era en ese momento… Nunca habría esperado que se encontrara cara a cara con esa situación. Ni tampoco ser capaz de escribir la carta que le envió al Clan Hyuga: agradecimientos, disculpas y una explicación de lo que haría a partir de ese día. Mucho tiempo después sabría que su familia le había hecho un funeral falso, que Konoha le había llorado y que había unido a las naciones como si fuera un mártir. ¿Lo había sido? No lo creía.

Pero ni el hecho de haber abandonado su vida, su prometedor futuro, su equipo y familia le dolían tanto como el pensar que ella nunca sabría la verdad. Que nunca volvería a verla y que probablemente, si se volvían a encontrar, ella no lo reconocería. Después de todo, su rostro se veía más envejecido, su equilibrio había empeorado terriblemente, ninguna venda cubría su frente y unos lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos opalinos… Un "ciego" sin pasado que buscaba la paz en el País de las Aves. Nada más y nada menos que eso. Por eso, cuando caminaba por las calles de la aldea después del atardecer, le sorprendió verla ahí: tan tranquila como siempre, con su rostro tan bello como antes, con el protector en la frente y un pergamino a la cintura. El tiempo ni la vida le habían afectado por lo que Tenten seguía siendo Tenten.

No pensó cuando la llamo por su nombre, no pensó cuando ella se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en sus propios labios, no pensó cuando se detuvo en medio de la multitud y la miro fijamente. Y ella lo vio. Y por un solo instante, supo que ella lo había reconocido.

* * *

Respecto a la "escena" donde Neji le dice a alguien -Tenten y Naruto- sobre lo que él hubiera hecho, es en un capítulo de relleno... No recuerdo con exactitud cual, pero es uno de los últimos

Probablemente haga uno o dos capítulos más para este fanfic, no estoy segura aun… ¿Lo hago?

¡Un abrazo! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Volví.

Después de mucho, he vuelto. Y debo decir que no estoy muy segura de este capi aunque bueno, la señora Inspiración y yo, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias últimamente así que tal vez y es eso...

Una disculpa por la tardanza pero he tenido muchos problemas personales, la universidad me trae loca y pues la Inspiración y yo…

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todo esto es de sus respectivos dueños.**

**De fans para fans, sin fin de lucro. **

* * *

Tristemente, la realidad había sido otra. Ella no lo había reconocido y él era incapaz de moverse, de ir hacia ella y decirle quien era. El orgullo, el dolor y la silenciosa felicidad le podían más que las ganas de escuchar su voz. Una situación deplorable.

La mano de la chica que lo acompañaba lo hizo volver a la realidad, inclinando el rostro hacia ella aun cuando sus ojos estaban puestos en la fémina que lo miraba con recelo desde el otro extremo de la calle: probablemente ella lo veía por su actitud tan sospechosa, tomándolo por un posible enemigo. Sí, ahora estaba midiendo la distancia entre ellos, asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente lejos… Sonrió complacido, satisfecho de que las horas de entrenamiento siguieran mostrando sus frutos.

-¿Hizashi-san? ¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada

-¿Seguro? Está muy pálido… ¿Se siente bien?

No respondió, más interesado en encontrar a su antigua compañera de equipo que había desaparecido entre la multitud, viéndose obligado a seguir su camino al tiempo que la voz de su acompañante hacía eco en su cabeza. Palabras que le parecían vacías, carentes de importancia aun cuando era esa chica con la que solía pasar la mayor parte de sus días.

-Mei, iré yo solo- sintió la sorpresa en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó al tiempo que la mencionada retrocedía un tanto. Más preguntas innecesarias. Y un rechazo que provoco la indignación en el rostro de finas facciones. Esa noche quería pensar, meditar y llorar a solas si era necesario. Poco y nada le importo ver los ojos castaños inundados en lágrimas o el gesto altivo. Tenía personas más importantes por las que preocuparse… Persona que se presentó en su casa apenas cerró la puerta principal.

El filo del kunai junto con la calidez de una mano en su espalda fueron suficientes para saber quién era: el perfume de su cabello y la respiración suave resultaron sobrando. Quiso verla, quiso voltear y mirar sus ojos, confirmar sus sospechas o asegurarse de que no eran nada más que jugarretas de su propia mente. La cadencia de su voz le provoco un escalofrió que nada tenía que ver con el escalpelo que empezaba a cortar la piel tierna del cuello.

-No quiero herirlo, pero tengo preguntas importantes que hacerle- estaba en una misión y seguía siendo tan amable como antes… -Deje el bastón, por favor- el responderle podría significar un grave error por lo que obedeció en completo silencio, dejando el cayado mientras se recargaba en la firme pared. -¿Para quién trabaja?- esta vez, su voz fue más autoritaria aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La pregunta fue realizada dos veces más antes de que se exasperara y lo obligara a girarse, empujándolo contra la pared y colocando el cuchillo justo en la yugular.

A través de los lentes pudo observar como sus ojos color chocolate se movían incesantes, tratando de encontrar un nombre para el rostro que la contemplaba con una sonrisa apenas existente. Podría asegurar que ya había empezado a dudar. A dudar si él era el hombre a quien tenía que matar, o si era él quien parecía ser o si era el genio de Konoha que había muerto durante la guerra. Ya no estaba segura y por tanto, nerviosa. Después de todo, sus facciones eran muy parecidas aunque no mostraba algo que lo pudiera delatar como tal… Quizás…

Con un movimiento titubeante pero la mirada dura, retiro los lentes oscuros para contemplar los ocelos que tantas veces había mirado en los miembros del gran clan Hyuga. Ahí estaba. Después de tantas idas y venidas, después de haberlo buscado por villas y aldeas, después de tantos años, ahí estaba. En una aldea pequeña de un país pequeño.

-Maldito egoísta… Maldito seas, Neji

* * *

Como ya dije, no estoy muy segura de este cap. pero eeen fin, espero les haya gustado y sigan teniendo ganas de leer el resto.

Será muy corto, lo prometo.

¡Un abrazo! :)


End file.
